1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and to a light guide plate of the back light module.
2. Description of Related Art
Backlight modules are widely used in various electronic devices. Referring to FIG. 3, a typical backlight module 10 is shown. The backlight module 10 includes a light guide plate 12 and a plurality of light emitting elements 11 for emitting light beams. The light beams coverage of each of the light emitting elements 11 is usually in an angle no more than of 120 degree. The light guide plate 12 has a light incident surface 120 and a light output surface 122 adjacent to the light incident surface 120. The plurality of light emitting elements 11 face to the light incident surface 120.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, a dark area 124 between each adjacent two light emitting elements 11 occurs in the light guide plate 12. In this way, a uniform light from the light output surface 122 can not be obtained.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module and a light guide plate, which can overcome the above shortcomings.